Wish You Were Here
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: To everyone else, she was a statue of stone cold calm, cool and collective. But with him, she was a whole different person. Spider-Man/Ms. Marvel one-shot. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's "Wish You Were Here."


_**Wow...ok, uh, hi everyone. No, I'm not dead or anything. There's a number of reasons I've all but vanished from here. School, papers, Netflix, all that stuff...mostly a massive build of writer's block. Seriously, even after watching AoU (epicness incarnate, by the way) the inspiration I got sort of fizzled out. But I managed to graduate for my Associate Degree after a ton of papers to hash out, and hopefully this summer I can put some focus on my swarm of stories. Thanks again for the support and such. It means a lot.**_

 _ **Anyways, this one shot is just to help me with my writer's block. I was inspired when I was listening to Avril Lavigne's "Wish You Were Here." (And yes, I am a fan of her music) And I figured, "Hey, it relates to my favorite pairing, so why the heck not?" So, enjoy :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters are trademarked and owned by Marvel and therefore Disney. "Wish You Were Here" is sung by Avril Lavigne, written by the credited writer and distributed by whatever company Avril Lavigne is contracted to.**_

* * *

Wish You Were Here

* * *

Anyone who knew her could see it.

She could be tough, and she could be strong. Hell, she was the essential definition of those two words; she gave herself off as a statue of stone cold calm, cool and collective. She didn't break so easily. As one of the world's most powerful superhumans, she was as tough and as strong as they came. Not just physically, but personally and emotionally as well. It was almost as if she had a wall around her, keeping herself in.

But yet with _him_...it wasn't like that all.

It was all different with him, as if she were a whole new person. She was relatable; understandable...she was a girl who actually gave a shit. The wall around her, that was where the real her was, behind it. And where others just saw the wall, he just shrugged and walked right through it. He understood why the wall was there, experience under his belt.

She didn't understand it. He was different, very different; he wasn't what she expected or thought at first. And over time, she realized she loved that. She loved how he was like that, because it was a reflection of who she herself was, deep down: broken, ashamed, guilt-ridden, and hurt. But in contrast to how she handled it, he handled it with his weapons of humor and wit...and honesty and integrity. No matter what, no matter the issue at hand, he'd speak his mind. He'd say it as it was, and many times as they bonded and grew close, she grew to discover that she had come to expect these things on a day to day basis now. It helped her get through the day, and she learned that she would miss it when it wasn't there...when he wasn't there.

It wasn't immediate at first, of course. It took time and progress, a lot of it mind you. But they grew close and bonded. He bonded with her, going through that big ol' wall of hers. He sneaked in as any spider would sneak around. Infiltrating her mind with all those crazy things he would say, each one running in her head and bringing a smile to her face. And his actions, every single crazy one of them that he did in the field when he was out there saving lives, and even off the field as himself. He never thought about what he did, he just did it. And that reflected in their relationship, as they grew closer. Everything he did, it was almost instinctive, as if he just went with the actions as they came to him. And she liked that, how he was just...different.

He was always there for her, and soon he seemed to be everywhere she looked (perhaps that was just him being there in her mind). And when he wasn't there, she would come to eventually discover that she wanted him near, and there.

And then one day, her mind and heart and being realized in unison what had happened, realization slapping her in the face.

She had fallen. She had fallen for him.

Damn...damn...damn.

And damn it, she found that she didn't care...in fact she welcomed it, this feeling.

Because now there was almost nothing she wouldn't do to be near him, to have him there with him. Always, when she was alone and conflicted, when her mind ran rampant, and when her inner demons threatened to plague her, she would wish he was there.

And even now, as Carol clung to Peter in the night, his soft breathing soothing her, she smiled at this feeling. She never wanted to let go of this, ever. And she would always let him know with her actions and her love.

Because, damn it, she loved him.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Alright, there's that out there. I think I did a good job here, even if it's not much. Like I said, this is just something to get me back into writing and stop this bit of writer's block. Anyways, as always, remember to leave a review and all that jazz. And thanks again to everyone who's supported me thus far, it really means a lot.**_

 _ **I want to mention that I did a bunch of edits to "Earth's Mightiest Heroes," so I suggest you all brush up on that. Also expect a few edits to "Marvel Parallels: New Avengers," in the next week or so.**_

 _ **That's all for now, so until next time readers. And again, no I am not dead.**_


End file.
